Heaven Turned Hell
by Moxie03
Summary: Carmen Ruberk had a popular life, great, trusty friends, good grades, loving family...Until she gets bitten by a vampire, of course. But do you think she's going to take this lying down? Heck no! When life gives you lemons, make life take it back, or in Carmen Ruberk's case, make the person who turned you live in utter hell. Rated T for language and alcohol references.


**Hi guys! New fan fic here! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1: Heaven Turned Hell

"So do you want me to order the plane tickets?" Carmen Ruberk asked her mother, Caroline Ruberk, on the phone.

She was at Stockton mall, sitting at the food court waiting on her best friend, Kimberly Houston, to order her fucking pretzel at Auntie Anne's.

"That's not necessary. Your father's going to."

"Why the fuck is he ordering the tickets if he's not even going to be on the damn plane?" Carmen yelled into her phone in outrage.

She and her dad weren't on good relations recently over him deciding to move to Fresno.

"Look, I know that, but-,"

"You guys aren't even married anymore!"

"Listen, Carmen, I know that, but right now he has money to spare." Her mom told her, which made Carmen even more furious.

"Mom, for the third time, we ARE NOT POOR-," But stopped when she saw Kimberly waving to her from the other side of the court.

"Call you back." And she hung up, and Carmen agitatedly stuffed her phone in her purse.

"So what was that all about?" Kimberly asked Carmen as she bit into her pretzel, savoring the salty taste.

"Nothing. My mom's just being cheap again." Carmen huffed, trying to drop the subject.

Carmen believes her mom is depending too much on her dad, even after their divorce.

"So, anyway, are you going to Chelsea's party tonight?" Kimberly asked, hoping for a yes, as she didn't want to attend the party alone.

"That's a dumb question. Of course I am!" Carmen smirked, popping out her wallet from her leather purse, and they both walked into the clothes store.

"Welcome back, Carmen. Kimberly." The receptionist greeted them, and Carmen smiled back.

"Hey, Belinda. Got any new shipments?" Carmen eagerly asked, and the receptionist grinned.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

Belinda showed them to the new stock, filled with designer jeans, tops and party dresses, and the products were practically glowing, to Carmen.

After miraculously managing to find the one that topped over the best, Carmen rushed into the dressing room.

"Are you sure you aren't going to try any on?" Carmen asked Kimberly from inside, getting dressed.

"Nah, I already bought a dress. But I might try on some jeans while I'm here!" Kimberly added, and Carmen could hear her crumpling up her paper.

"So how do I look?" Carmen asked, opening the curtain, fully clothed.

She wore a semi strapless short red dress, with only one sleeve on her right shoulder, and a lace belt and trim.

"Wow! It looks great! Totally a senior look!" Kimberly exclaimed, and Carmen smiled, decided on her buy.

"Alright, so do we get ready at your house or mine?" Kimberly asked Carmen, getting into her black Volvo, frazzled by the icy coldness.

"Let's do it at your house. I'd rather not talk to my mom tonight." Carmen told Kimberly, and she reluctantly nodded, and started up the car.

The sun was setting, but it was winter, so it was rather early. They had at least two hours to get ready.

The town's streetlights were lit, guiding Kimberly to her neighborhood, as the mall was only five miles from her house.

"So I heard you and your brother are going to visit Long Island."

"Who told you that?"

"Rachel Sullivan."

"Geez, she's such a loudmouth."  
"So it's true?" Kimberly asked, but not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah. We're visiting my great aunt. She's nuts. I'd do anything to get out of it."

"Sounds like a drag. I guess my grandfather being an only child isn't a bad thing after all." Kimberly smiled as she pulled up into her driveway.

"Pass me the hairspray," Carmen told Kimberly as she finished curling her hair.

"You're going to put it up?" Kimberly asked, tossing the can.

"Yeah. I want to try doing something classy."

"Says the girl who cussed out the lunch lady for spilling ice cream over her tunic."

"I wrote a letter of apology!"

"That was ordered by the school!" Carmen yelled defensively as Kimberly laughed.

Soon her smooth dark brown hair was curled and pulled into a loose bun.

Then she did her makeup: Black mascara with dark red eye shadow, and dark, attractive red lipstick.

"Are you going to try to find a guy tonight?" Kimberly asked, grinning and Carmen laughed.

"I sure hope so. Chelsea doesn't exactly have a _great_ choice for guys."

"Oy-vey. Isn't _that_ the truth?" Kimberly sighed, and the two got back into the car to the club.

"Hi girls! Glad you can make it!" Chelsea cried, loopy, and dancing in circles, as the nightclub blared its loud music, and the strobe lights added to the loud and turbulent party.

"Chelsea, are you _drunk_?" Carmen asked, shocked that her friend was in such a state.

Chelsea laughed, "I only had two bottles of beer." And she staggered to the floor.

"Holy shit, we need you to get sober!" Kimberly ordered, and helped Chelsea to a bar seat by her shoulder.

Kimberly turned to Carmen.

"You go out and have fun, I'll take care of Chelsea until she can prove she can do the dougie without passing out."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Carmen, if I can handle my Mom coming home from one of her friend's dinner parties, I can take care of this." Kimberly yelled over the loud music.

"Okay, then. See you in a few!" Carmen waved to Kimberly before strutting into the party.

After seven minutes of leaving Kimberly, Carmen realized it wasn't that hard to spot a good-looking guy.

She already had three numbers, and was super cheerful when she saw another hot guy checking her out.

He seemed about a year older, 19, dressed in a blood red dress shirt, with amber eyes and shaggy black hair, and pale. And he was drop dead gorgeous.

She started to walk over to him, but a tan woman beat her to him.

Hastily sitting down at the bar, she looked at them and their conversation, and even though she couldn't hear them over the loud music, it doesn't mean she doesn't know that the conversation isn't going well.

Carmen eyed the tan woman as she stormed off at the bar, and sat in the seat next to Carmen, and flagged down the bartender.

"Give me white zinfandel, and _fast_." The tan said to him, and he nodded, popping open a bottle.

Carmen continued gazing at the man, and she felt a finger tap her shoulder, and turned around to see the woman.

"Don't bother goin' after him, sweetie. I think he's gay." She said, sipping her drink.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cuz' he just shot me down." The woman told her, and lit a cigarette.

After three minutes of breathing the woman's smoke, Carmen finally had enough and walked through the exit to get some fresh air for a few minutes.

"This night is so lame…" Carmen mumbled, putting her back against the brick wall.

Then she heard footsteps coming towards her, and saw a blonde man with a goofy grin walk up to her.

"Hey there, sugar!" He greeted, with a hint of a southern accent, "Girl, you better have a license because you're drivin' me crazy with your looks!" He flirted, but failed miserably, and Carmen laughed.

"Wow. Where'd you get that pickup line, jokes4us? Or are you just drunk?" She scoffed, and the man's cheeks grew red.

"Um…I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you." He said another pickup line, and Carmen sighed.

"Are you reading this off a script or something? That's so lame." Carmen laughed, uninterested at the fuming boy.

"Why, you!" The man growled, and charged at her.

Carmen narrowly dodged his punch, and his fist slammed against the brick wall, shattering some rubble.

"Oh shit!" She cried, and ran away from the surprisingly athletic man.

It was around midnight, so most shops weren't open, leaving no help for Carmen in fleeing the psychotic man.

"Somebody help me!" She shouted throughout the dark night, and heard her attacker's brusque breathing getting closer.

Reaching a dead end, Carmen ran into an alley, where at least one street light remained.

However, it proved to be no use, as she was trapped.

"I'll show you for making a fool outta me…" The man grinned, and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Oh fuck!" Carmen staggered back, breathless.

She touched the end of the alley, and crouched down, shutting her eyes from the inevitable end.

However, she heard a loud scream come from the perpetrator, and opened her eyes to see the gorgeous man from the club standing above him, his own pocketknife in his own back, dead.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…" Carmen repeated herself, and the man smiled calmly, and walked over to her, offering her a hand.

"T-Thank you." Carmen stuttered to say, and she started to cry, as she almost lost her life.

But the man was understanding, "That was scary for you, wasn't it?"

However, Carmen didn't answer, instead she wiped her tears.

But then the man's face turned remorseful.

"I'm sorry for this."  
And before Carmen could think, he lunged at her, biting her throat, _hard_.

Speechless and in pain, Carmen couldn't scream for help, only staring at the starry night, watching her vision turn black.

…..Oh she is so fucked.


End file.
